The Genius of Autism Wiki
Welcome to The Genius of Autism Wiki Welcome to The Genius of Autism Wiki! We are a Wiki about the gifts of autism and autistic people with remarkable achievements. Our goal is to help defeat prejudices and ostracism as well as to highlight the many positive aspects of autism and give these extraordinary people the praise and encouragement they deserve. The Genius of Autism Wiki has been created by the Autism Hall of Fame ''team, but anyone can contribute. Create an account, click "add new page" (top right) to create a new page or the "edit" button at the top of any page to get started and contribute. You can also add people who are not (or not yet) in the ''Autism Hall of Fame, but you do have to describe their achievements (as for the Autism Hall of Fame our criteria for genius are "creativity and eminent achievement"). You are also more than welcome to add people who are in the Autism Hall of Fame and whom we haven't added to the Genius of Autism Wiki yet. It would actually be a great help to us, as we have worked very hard, but still have many people to add. If you wish you can also add historical autistic geniuses. We might too in the future, but first we would like to have a more comprehensive list of contemporary geniuses. If you prefer you can also contact us at our aol (America Online) email address indicated at the bottom of the Autism Hall of Fame page if you wish to change something (in particular if it is about you and you want either to have details added or removed or if you want to send us a different photo or want to have your page protected), but it is really easy to create an account (nevertheless, if you are shy about creating an account you are more than welcome to contact us as often as you wish, even every day - we always love hearing from you). Certain tasks can only be performed by administrators, like protecting (and possibly also deleting) a page, so don't hesitate to request our help in such cases. In June 2017 a list of all pages has also been added to Wikis as a new feature, so we now also have a proper [http://the-genius-of-autism.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllPages list of all pages]' '''too.The Photos Section also has some quotations we consider relevant for autism. Our favorite quotation is: ''"Prejudice is a great time saver. You can form opinions without having to get the facts". (E.B. White) Perfect for those who refuse to look at the evidence that autistic people can accomplish great things. Please note that all photos are used under "fair use" conditions, but if you don't want your photo used you can email us, upload another one or totally remove it (please let us know though, thank you). All the awesome people featured in the Genius of Autism Wiki are on the spectrum (even if not specifically mentioned in all entries). '''When dealing with historical geniuses we have added the books in which they are featured/mentioned as likely being autistic as references. For the time being we have only included historical geniuses of the 20th and 21st centuries. Finally, we would like to point out that of course we know that Asperger ''is''''' autism, but we have created two categories for clarity purposes and also because many people with Asperger have to face different challenges sometimes for looking "more normal", as more normality is expected from them, so they are often mocked or even openly attacked for failing to understand certain social cues. Obviously all people with Asperger are also in the "autism" category. If you would like to have the Asperger category removed from your biography, please let us know. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Actors Category:Artists Category:Asperger Category:Autism Category:Autism Advocates Category:Businesspeople Category:Chess Category:Choreographers Category:Composers Category:Dancers Category:Filmmakers Category:Honors Students/Graduates Category:Inventors Category:Journalists Category:Lawyers Category:Magicians Category:Maths and Puzzles Category:Mnemonists Category:Musicians Category:Philosophers Category:Poets Category:Politicians Category:Prodigies Category:Public Speakers Category:Savants Category:Scientists and Researchers Category:Screenwriters Category:Sports Category:Writers